1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined microwave oven and hood, and more particularly, to a combined microwave oven and hood with an air curtain generating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a combined microwave oven and hood is a product with an exhaust function capable of exhausting hot air, odious smell, vapor and the like as well as functions as a microwave oven. The combined microwave oven and hood is installed at an upper side of an oven range to improve spatial use of a kitchen.
The construction and operation of the combined microwave oven and hood are disclosed in the prior arts, for example, Korean Patent Application Nos. 10-2002-0042575, 10-2002-0000280, etc. Accordingly, their detailed description will be omitted.
In the aforementioned prior arts, since a suction area is designed smaller than an upper area of the oven range, hot air, odious smell, vapor and the like are completely not suctioned.
The hot air, odious smell, vapor and the like that are not suctioned are directly transferred to a user, for example, a housekeeper, thus causing unpleasantness. Also, the hot air, odious smell, vapor and the like are transferred even to the kitchen, rooms, etc., thereby contaminating interior air and soiling inner walls of the kitchen or rooms.
Also, the prior art combined microwave oven and hood has a drawback in that the filter can be exchanged after unscrewing bolts coupled to an upper plate, separating the combined microwave oven and hood bodily, and separating a grill.